Crystalline Hearts
by Eternally Ebony
Summary: "I never gave you my heart! You stole it!" One-shot. Purposely vague.


**Disclaimer: ToV does not belong to me.**

Midnight. A truly calm, blissful time. No people on the streets of Halure bartering or moving from place to place at a relatively fast pace. The city streets were almost bare, with nearly no signs of human activity upon their surface. A calm, quiet bliss that, combined with the dancing petals of the tree, made it easy to picture the tranquility that came with the title of City of Blossoms. Now, it may or may not be surprising that I was up and about at this time. Upon the roof of the inn, watching the flower petals flow along with the gentle night breeze... there was something about this that made it different from the same sight during the day. The lack of people, maybe?

It didn't matter. I was up here, alone, with nothing but my thoughts...

Well, before a gentle shove had me nearly tumbling off the roof of the inn. A familiar laugh behind me and a scowl set on my own face as I glared at him, completely not hiding my anger. He noticed.

"Hey, quit staring at me like that," His good natured comment and smirk melted my rage, "It looks like you wanna kill me or something. Well," He leaned down and helped me up, "Get in line, sweetheart. I've already got a fan club of insane murderers."

I laughed, "Look like I'm a little late. So sorry."

Stupid Yuri, with that heartwarming smile and those gentle eyes, "Not a problem. I'd pick you over some psycho stalker with a crazed vendetta any day," He leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead. The action made me blush, so I turned my head to hide it. Stupid Yuri. He rarely shows affection like that, so the action not only catches me off-guard, but makes my heart beat the teeniest bit faster. Unfortunately for me, though, Yuri choose that moment to rest his head on my chest, "Wow, didn't know a heart could beat so fast," He sat back up, "To think that it's mine now. Never thought you'd actually give it to me."

"I never gave you my heart!" I protested, turning to hide my obvious blush, "You stole it!"

Yuri smirked, laying down on his back next to me, "Yup, sure did," I rolled my eyes, annoyed with him now that I couldn't see him, when my ears just barely picked up whispers lost on the wind, "and it's the most precious thing this thief has ever stolen..."

"Really?" I sat up, "Is it really... that precious?"

I don't think he expected me to hear or respond, because he shot up, surprised, "Oh... you heard that?" He cursed under his breath, and I simply smiled and laid back down, "but then again... it is true," He laid back down next to me. From our position, we could see the stars risen far beyond our reach. The horizon and what lied just above: stars twinkling with eternal beauty and grace.

...Never tell Yuri I thought that. He'd call me soft.

"You know what that makes me capable of, right?" He turned to me, suddenly serious. Yuri is very rarely completely serious, even taking the defeat of the ancient cataclysm, the Adephagos lightly. Then again, it wouldn't be Yuri otherwise. Point being, when Yuri is serious, it's time to pay attention, "I could easily snap your heart in two. It wouldn't be that hard either. It'd be like... breaking a crystal. All I'd have to do is close my fist," As if to demonstrate this, he outstretched his hand, made a tight fist and drew it closer to him.

Honest concern wasn't something you'd expect from Yuri Lowell. The very thought was usually enough to make me chuckle. No laughter came from my throat this time, though, "Yeah, but you won't... know, you _can't_ do that. It's just not who you are," I aimed my smiled to the heavens, "Besides, you can only hurt bad people. And I've done nothing bad!" Yuri turned to me, smiling playfully.

"Oh, that's not quite true," Clearing his throat, the swordsman spoke in his most official voice, "You, sweetheart, are under arrest for the theft of a prized display of art: The Heart of Yuri Lowell."

Time stopped.

I felt my breath hitch. It came down on me, heavy, that Yuri had traded away his heart to get mine. I mean, the thought crossed my mind before but never, _never_ had he ever said it. With the words coming from his mouth, albeit in a joking kind of manner, made the entire relationship more... real than it had been the past few months. It made my heart beat even faster. It also planted a smile upon my face. Mimicking Yuri, I outstretched my arm, tightened my fist, and brought it back down. My friend's face twisted in mock pain as he held his chest.

"Ah! My heart!" I rolled my eyes, giving him a gentle shove, "It's true, though. All this time, I could've easily broken your little heart into a thousand tiny little pieces, and you don't seem the least bit worried about it," Not giving me time to respond, he added, "Course, I'm in the same boat. You, and only you, could destroy me at any time you wanted, but I'm not scared. Something tells me you won't do that," He faced me, "Is that what you feel?"

I, inwardly touched by this, smirked back and replied, "Well, yeah, but there is zero chance of me putting it as poetically as you just did," I smiled, "I'd end up saying something stupid and ruining the moment."

"C'mon," Yuri poked me, trying to be annoying, "I said something ridiculously sentimental, now you've got to, too."

Sighing, I pretended to be irritated, "Alright. Um, let's see... I've got it!" Clearing my throat, I spoke as honestly as I could, "Our hearts are precious gems. Beautiful, something you'd want to look at... yet at the same time, so very fragile. Exchanging them like this only makes them more so. Yet for some reason, I can firmly say that this is the best idea we've ever had."

"See?" His smirk radiated with some unknown emotion... love, maybe? "You're just as capable of mush as I am."

"Is that an insult?" I immediately threw back, before both of us broke out in gentle chuckles. We simply laid there, upon the inn rooftop, watching the stars above us. We sat there in blissful silence, simply enjoying the feel of the person we lov- cared for most right there by our side. I don't remember when I fell asleep, only that I awoke upon my bed hours later. Yuri must have carried me back inside... how sweet. Yet there was no sign of the nationally known hero. This didn't surprise me. He disappeared and reappeared as he pleased. The rest of the group and I just went along with it, knowing he'd be back before long. Then I noticed the mess of clothing on the floor. Yuri's disappearance meant I'd have to pack by myself.

Oh... great.

* * *

Our group was heading towards the exit of the city of blossoms when someone grabbed me from behind. Naturally, my first instinct was to struggle and panic... until I realized the dark haired ex-knight I'd grown to like came into view. He released his hand from my mouth, "Wow, didn't know you missed me so much. Maybe I should disappear more often."

"And leave me with the work again?" I scoffed, "By the way, I cut off some of Repede's fur and washed your clothes with it," Yuri winced. While Repede was a loyal companion, he rather... disliked baths or brushing or any kind of grooming. Since we fight a lot, you can imagine the condition of his fur... though he does have the decency to jump into a river every now and then. As far as we know, he hadn't done that in almost a month.

"Thanks," Yuri nodded, sarcastic, "I love chores. You know where I was this morning?" I shook my head, "Naturally. Well, um..." He rubbed the back of his head, nervous about something or other. It reminds me of how we first got together... anyhow... "Here," He handed me a small bag-like parcel tied together with a ribbon.

Upon releasing the ribbon, I gasped. Two, identical crystalline hearts laid there, each perfectly carved and translucent. Only they had two different letters carved into their sides. Yuri took one and held it up, showing off the 'Y' that marked it's side.

"This," He stated, placing it in my hand, "is for you, and you alone. Don't break it," I nodded, then realized what the other one was for. I held it up so the sun shone through it, creating a rainbow pattern on the ground.

"And this," I repeated, "Is yours, and only yours. Keep it safe," We smiled, each taking our counterpart's hearts and rushing to catch up with the group, already leaving Halure. All throughout the day, and the next week, actually, I looked for a place to keep the heart where it wouldn't get broken. Eventually, I settle on a hidden pocket nobody knew about, not even Yuri. If we remained bonded to each other, the hearts would e an eternal reminder of that. If we didn't, then it would be fun smashing the fragile icon against a wall. Either way, they represented our care and respect for each other. Forever connected through such a simple shape.

That, I realize, is as close to 'I love you' as either of our prides will allow us to admit right now. Maybe someday we'll say the words aloud. Until then... don't break my heart, Yuri Lowell.

**I believe I mentioned in the summary that this was 'Purposely vague'. Like all fans, I do have a certain pairing I do favor... but that doesn't stop me from reading good stories about other pairings. Likewise, if I don't like a story, even about my favorite pairing, by the end of the first chapter, I leave and never come back.**

**Some people, however, take this whole fanwar way too seriously. That's why the mysterious lover of Yuri Lowell has no name, nor does any other character besides Repede (I can't picture that...) Feel free to imagine your partner of choice for Yuri. **


End file.
